


I need a hero!

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Er..., Fluff, Humour, Inappropriate use of song lyrics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a Secret Admirers gift for Calicoskatts!





	I need a hero!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calicoswritingkatts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicoswritingkatts/gifts).



> This is a Secret Admirers gift for Calicoskatts!

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?_

Oh no, Kili thinks – toast in, crack eggs, foot tapping in rhythm – he won’t give in, he’s determined, and damn the radio for playing just this song so early in the day. But there’s an undeniable twirl back to the kitchen island where he’s nearly finished chopping up onions and he closes his eyes, risking his fingers – Fili will still be asleep, must be, surely – 

_I need a hero!!  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

The onions make it into the frying pan, just, but that furnishes Kili with a spatula he’s used for mixing the eggs, and really, show him a man who could have resisted at this point.

_Somewhere after midnight_  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me 

He doesn’t quite sing, knows better than to risk it, having been caught in the shower numerous times. Singing is a sure-fire way to attract a sleepy Fili, and with a phone in his hands, if the world hates Kili particularly much this morning. But they have only just moved out here, to Manchester, and the flat is a new-build with shiny new laminate flooring, practically begging to –

_I need a hero!!  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

The slide of his socks is super-satisfying, timed just right to strike the perfect pose with his impromptu mike at the apex of the chorus and Kili allows himself a small self-satisfied smirk as he skates back to the stove to stir the eggs back into obedience and save them from burning.

_He's gotta be sure_  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life 

Eggs sorted, pick up toast, flick the kettle on, bashing out a spectacular air drums solo, and even their little potted herbs look somehow perkier now, encouraging Kili to pinch a few leaves for decoration. The long instrumental part grants him leave to butter up the toast and reach for the teabags, but it doesn’t last –

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea_

Sliiiide and twirl, overbalance slightly, and then he’s having a moment in an epic, silent duet with Bonnie -

_I could swear there is someone, somewhere  
Watching me_

He startles at a firm hand on his waist, another grabbing the spatula together with him, spinning him suddenly, expertly, only to make him slide to a dramatic stop in front of the kitchen island where there’s more space.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

“What -?!” One leg kicked back, twist and he follows, can only follow the perfect sense of rhythm -

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Aaaaand dip and a kiss that steals the last of Kili’s already limited air supply. A pleased grin and a teasing lick right into Kili’s gasping mouth occupy his remaining brain cells all the way until Bonnie runs out of the final chorus. 

“You –“

Amused blue eyes and a broad hand still firmly holding him in place. 

“How -? Sofa.” Admittedly, Kili isn’t his most eloquent at the moment but he’s blaming it on the unscheduled bout of exercise that the radio ambushed him with. “Where did you learn to dance like that?!”

“6th form. I figured extra points on my GCSE wouldn’t hurt.”

“Overachiever,” Kili pants at him. “Please tell me you didn’t film that.”

“Nope. Just got a few best poses.”

“Now listen –“

“We should sign up for classes. Maybe Zumba or something.”

“Over my dead body.”

“It would be fun! And it would keep us fit.”

“I can think of one or two better ways, thanks.”


End file.
